


Under Pressure

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Not Beta Read, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "You feeling rough?" He talks into your hair"No. I really have to wee." You reply.





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> In which i test out my possible kinks in fanfic

Its been a long day.  
  
Dan sits beside you, blazer jacket unbuttoned, tie loosened and the top few buttons of his shirt undone, revealing the small, dark patch of chest hair.   
  
You had just been to a wedding, one of your cousins, and now the train back home was making you realise just how uncomfortable you are.  
  
Your eyes feel heavy under the weight of your makeup, your feet pulse and throb in your heels. Your butt even aches from dancing around in them. But most of all, you really have to pee.  
  
You'd had one last drink before you left the venue. It's just now caught up with you.   
  
You squirm in your seat. Dan glances over at you, raising an eyebrow. You rearrange the hem of your tights to stop it pushing into your bladder. Dan smiles slowly, softly, almost sly.  
  
Your eyebrows worry and you look at him, frowning dramatically. He slips his arm around your shoulders, one hand resting on your knee. He kisses your cheek gently.  
  
"What's up, sweetheart?" He asks you quietly. The train rattles and you shift your weight a little more.  
  
"I shouldn't have had that last drink..." you say, resting your head on his shoulder. He rubs a hand up and down your arm. The hand on your knee creeps up.  
  
"You feeling rough?" He talks into your hair  
  
"No. I really have to wee." You reply.   
  
He huffs a laugh and you look around at the train car. Its full but not heaving, every seat having a person sat on it. Its pretty quiet, considering the time of night and the quantity of people.  
  
"Babygirl need to go potty, hm?" Dan whispers.  
  
Your eyes bug as you stare at the silk of Dan's tie.   
  
"Do. Not." You hiss. You lift your head from his shoulder slightly.  
  
His hand has found its place on your bladder and he pushes lightly. You lift your pelvic floor and shift in your seat.  
  
"What, princess? I'm just asking. Do you need to go potty?" He purrs against your ear.  
  
You whine quietly and nod. He presses again.  
  
"Poor babygirl. You gotta wait."  
  
You swallow thickly, shuffling your legs and squeezing them closed. Dan kisses behind the shell of your ear, humming softly as he does so. He pushes with a little more force, for a few seconds longer.  
  
"Danny..." you whine. He smiles, with all his teeth.  
  
"What, babygirl? You don't have a diapy. You can't go potty here." He whispers. His tone is rough and almost stern. You flutter your lashes.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, babygirl. You can't. Daddy would have to diaper you in front of all these people otherwise, hm?" His teeth graze your ear.   
  
You cross your legs.  
  
"Daddy, I need to go potty," you tell him softly. Your voice is different, softer and younger.  
  
"If you go, I will lay you in the middle of this isle to diaper you, so everyone can see the little baby who can't wait just another twenty minutes-" his hand pushes and you whimper.  
  
"Daddy you're making me feel funny," you tell him, eyes wide and round as you try to look at him.  
  
He pulls away from your ear and meets your gaze. His eyes are dark and crinkled at the edges. He leans forward, kissing you a little bit harder than would be considered standard on public transport. You kiss him back sweetly, a hand resting in the crook of his elbow.  
  
He leans his forehead against yours, a wicked smile spreading over his face. He pushes hard this time, making you use all of your self control to hold everything in.   
  
"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Under Pressure, originally by Queen but i feel like im tainting the song so listen to the mcr and the used version instead


End file.
